HAMR
The HAMR is a Light Machine Gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign HAMR can selected in Create-a-Class for use. It is commonly seen being used by Yemeni Army in mission "Achilles' Veil". Multiplayer Unlocked at level 37, the HAMR functions similarly to the AN-94, firing seven rounds at 937 RPM before dropping to 625 RPM. The trigger can be feathered, which allows the gun to fire its initial burst repeatedly. It is a medium damage light machine gun, killing in three bullets out to medium to long range, up to a maximum of five at longer distances. The iron sights are somewhat clear, but the excessive muzzle flash can hinder sustained accuracy, although a Suppressor will cut down on this. An optical attachment is recommended for capitalizing on its accurate long range fire. The Grip attachment may also help, as it increases the re-center speed, although the effects are negligible. This weapon is best employed in a support role. It lacks the faster handling of lighter weapons, and the slow aim down sight time means players might want to be able to stay prepared for any enemies that enter their line of sight. The Quickdraw Handle slightly decreases the time to aim down the sights and makes the HAMR more effective at closer ranges, although it is still most useful for locking down long sightlines and objectives. As of January 26th's patch, all light machine guns have the same time to aim down the sights of 450 milliseconds. Zombies The HAMR appears in Zombies. It starts out with a 125-round magazine with 375 reserved. It is one of the more useful weapons, dealing moderate damage, having a large magazine, and moderately fast reload time for a light machine gun. Double Tap Root Beer is useful for increasing the damage dealt, and Speed Cola helps to shorten the lengthy reload. Stamin-Up can be used to increase mobility When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the 'SLDG HAMR '''and is one of the weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachements. Possible attachments include an ACOG Scope, a Reflex Sight, and a Foregrip. Due to a patch, the recoil of the HAMR was increased tremendously, making Pack-a-Punch necessary to reduce it. This is is also shared with the RPD and the 2025 assault rifles (except for the AN-94). Gallery HAMR BOII.png|The HAMR in first-person. HAMR Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. HAMR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the HAMR. HAMR Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the HAMR. HAMR Dive to Prone BOII.png|Diving with the HAMR. Trivia *There is a barcode on the side of the gun. *The name of the Pack-a-Punched HAMR is "SLDG HAMR", sounds like "Sledge Hammer." *When reloading, the player will use a new magazine to discard the old one, similar to the FAL from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as well as the FAL OSW and the AN-94 from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *There is an unusable bipod on the bottom of the HAMR. *It has a fairly similar appearance to the SCAR-H and the SCAR-L. *As of patch 1.07, along with several other weapons, HAMR has roughly 30% increased recoil in Zombies. *"SCAR M.ARS CAL. 7.62mm" is written on the side of the gun. *It has its sling wrapped around the body, similar to the MTAR or the Commando. *It is one of the three weapons in the Call of Duty series to have an impact on its fire rate with continuous fire, along with the AN-94 and the Pack-a-Punched B23R. *The magwell appears to have cracked, and then later patched up. *In multiplayer and Zombies mode, the first seven shots are fired at the same rate as the QBB LSW. In the campaign however, the whole rate of fire is the same as the QBB LSW. *If used with the Hybrid Optic, switching between zoom levels rapidly while firing does not cause the initial rate of fire to decrease. *When equipped with Rapid Fire or Double Tap Root Beer the first seven rounds' rate of fire is increased as well as the rounds fired afterwards. However, it is difficult to notice due to the sheer speed, so it may seem like Rapid Fire does not increase the rate of fire of the first seven rounds even though in reality, it does. *'RAW EL PASO, TEXAS' is written on the side of the gun. de:HAMR ru:HAMR (оружие) Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns